


Naked

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a prompt based on the Nate/Anders dialogue about robes, and Nate decides to take Anders shopping for armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quite some time ago so forgive me for the cringe-worthy smut. Originally posted to ffnet under the name Oliversgurl

"Do you always wear robes, Mage?"

"Not when I'm  _naked_  I don't."

Nathaniel arched an eyebrow. Something about the  _tone_  in Anders' voice called the mage's heterosexuality into question. After all, there were no ladies present; it was just the two of them lounging outside the Keep. "I mean when you run from the Circle," he clarified. "Those robes make you very easy to spot."

"So does the 'I'm a mage' sign around my neck," Anders quipped, leaning back against the stone wall.

Nathaniel sighed and rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Would you at least  _try_  to be serious? Those robes are a problem. One stray arrow and the Commander loses her only Battle Mage."

"Then you'd better make sure there aren't any stray arrows." Anders pulled at one of the straps around his waist. "These are stylish, and they help focus my magic. I'm not going to wear anything else."

Nathaniel snorted. "We'll see about that." He heard the mage laugh and there was no mistaking the way the other man's eyes lingered on him. "What?"

"Do you always wear skirts?"

Nathaniel sputtered. "It's light armor," he said, his voice clipped. "It protects what's vital, but it still gives me free range of movement. You can't very well sneak up on someone wearing full plate." He snorted at the idea.

Anders laughed again. "It's still a skirt."

"And you're wearing a full length dress." Nathaniel grinned and pointed. "Your point, mage?"

"That if you're going to wear a skirt, I'm allowed to wear my dress." Anders smirked and settled back into his seat.

"I don't think so." Nathaniel was on his feet and grabbing Anders by the arm. "Come on. We're going shopping."

Anders stared at the leathers he was trying on. "No. Absolutely not."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "Why not? They'll work fine." He circled Anders, checking the straps. "And it fits as well. Not to mention it's been enhanced with lyrium, so it will help in the same way your robes do."

Anders made a whining noise. "But my legs! This… thing, is so short! Everyone can see my legs!"

Nathaniel stifled a chuckle. "It's just your legs, mage. It's not like you're parading around in your smallclothes."

Anders glared at him. "I might as well be! This covers nothing. I want my robes back. Now."

Nathaniel smirked. "No. I already sold them to pay for these." He gestured to Anders' new clothes.

Anders' jaw dropped. "You… what? You mean I have to walk through the entire city of Amaranthine like this, as well as the trip back to the Vigil?"

Nathaniel nodded, still amused.

"I hate you. So very much."

Nathaniel laughed and clapped Anders on the back. "Come on then, Mage. The sooner we get going, the sooner you'll be away from people leering at your legs."

Anders huffed in irritation but allowed himself to be led away.

That night in the camp Nathaniel couldn't keep his eyes off of Anders. Just… something about the mage in those leathers… and he caught himself thinking about those legs more than once.

Ander let out a whine as he was picking at the buckles of the breastplate. "Nate! Help me with this, please?"

Nathaniel was already out of his armor and lounging about in his sleepwear, so he stood and stretched. "Fine, fine. Keep your knickers on, mage." He grinned and helped Anders with the buckles, finally getting the breastplate off with a small oomph. "There." And he tossed it over to the side.

Anders let out a huge sigh of relief and flopped onto his bedroll. "Maker's breath. I cannot wait to get back, so I don't have to walk around like that until we actually go somewhere where there's going to be trouble."

"Why do you have such a  _problem_  with your legs, Anders?" Nathaniel sat across from him.

"I… don't know. It's just… legs! They're mine, and I don't want the entire world staring at them." Anders blushed and turned his gaze away.

Nathaniel chuckled and said, "Not even for a special someone?"

Anders blushed even brighter. "If I had someone… maybe. But who's to say h… she, would even be interested in my legs?"

Nathaniel smirked as he caught the slip up. "'He?' Mage? That is what you were going to say, wasn't it? You've got your eye on someone?"

Anders laughed derisively, head still turned resolutely away. "Wouldn't  _you_  like to know?" He closed his eyes.

Nathaniel made the decision. Rising to his knees he scooted forward and chuckled. "Are you ticklish, mage?"

Anders blinked at the sudden change in conversation and turned back to face Nathaniel. "Ticklish? What? No!"

"I think you're lying to me, Anders." Nathaniel brushed his fingertips over Anders' knees, skimming them upwards until he was leaning over the other man.

Anders stared up at him wide eyed, the blush returning to his cheeks. "No, I'm not lying. Definitely not ticklish."

Nathaniel leaned a little farther down. "If you're not ticklish, I wonder what then…" He crooked his fingers and drug his nails up Anders' thighs.

Anders let out a little whimper and caught his lower lip between his teeth. "Nate… Nathaniel, please don't do this to me."

Nathaniel cocked an eyebrow. "I think it's time for some honesty Anders." He took his hands away from the mage's thighs and settled them on either side of Anders' hips, propping himself up. "Talk to me."

"Nathaniel, please. Just… let me go. I don't want…" He trailed off and closed his eyes, looking more than a little miserable.

_Am I mistaken then?_  Nathaniel frowned.  _He_ _ **isn't**_ _attracted to me?_  He shook his head.  _That can't be it. Does he think I'm just teasing him?_  His grin returned and he dipped his head down and pressed his lips against Anders'. "Maker's breath, mage," he said after he pulled back, "you think you're the only man in the world that fancies what's right in front of them?" He smirked.

Anders stared up at him, blinking. "I… you…?" His jaw closed with a click and he reached up and pulled Nathaniel back down into a kiss, lips slightly parted in invitation, fingers twining into the rogue's hair.

Nate pushed forward, forcing Anders down on his back and breaking the kiss. With a wicked smirk he settled himself to the side of the mage and resumed his touches along Anders' thighs. "I still don't know why you're complaining." He traced the edge of Anders' hip, listening to the mage's breath hitch. "They're just like those robes. Easy access. Isn't that what you told Oghren?"

Anders shivered and his hands went to the buckles to pull the leather skirt off, but a hand on his wrist and a growl stopped him. Eyes wide he turned his head to look at Nate questioningly.

The rogue slipped his hand past the string of the smallclothes and squeezed gently. "Leave it on," he said, his voice husky. "I want you to keep wearing it tonight."

Anders let out a groan at the feeling of Nate's hand and the tone in his voice. "Nate… I…"

"Shhh." Nate pressed in for a short kiss. "Don't say anything. Just enjoy." The noble returned to his position hovering over Anders and sat back, finger trailing along the mage's thighs again. Scooting backwards a little more, he nuzzled Anders' knee, listening to the sound of the mage's heavy breathing.

He pressed a quick kiss to the inside of Anders' leg before he started licking and nibbling his way up the mage's thigh.

Anders buried his fingers in the folds of his bedroll, arching his back and mewling as Nate nuzzled and licked the juncture of his groin and hip, tracing a path along his hipbone with gentle determination.

Nate changed from licking to gentle nips along Anders' thigh, holding the mage's hips down as the other man tried desperately to force more contact. "Just relax." He chuckled. "All in good time Anders."

"Maker's breath, Nate!" Anders sat up a little and stared down, eyes half lidded. "Please!" he pleaded. "Just… please, touch me!"

Nate chuckled darkly. "I  _am_  touching you, Anders."

Anders flopped back and tried to arch his hips against the force of Nate holding him down. "You know what I want." He groaned. "Nate…" his groans turned into whimpers and he wriggled.

Nate smirked. "No, I don't think I  _do_  know what you want." He nipped again. "Tell me Anders."

Anders let out a sobbing noise. "Nate," he whined. "Please."

Nate pulled completely away, much to Anders' dismay. His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Come on, Anders. I want you to tell me  _exactly_  what you want me to touch." He practically purred the last word.

Fighting to catch his breath, Anders closed his eyes for a heartbeat before putting his gaze on Nate once again. Licking his lips, he started to speak and then found himself sputtering several times. "I...You. I want you to...I want your lips..."

Nate grinned and leaned forward once again. "And where do you want my lips, hmm?" He shifted around so that he could let his breath tickle against the skin of the mage's thigh.

Anders swallowed. "A-Around...me. I want your lips around me," he finally managed to blurt out, feeling a rush of heat come to his cheeks.

Nate bit back a laugh. "Around you where, Anders?" He kissed the mage's thigh, and flicked his tongue against the skin as he pulled away again.

Anders sobbed again. "Nate! Maker's breath, you're a bastard." He huffed through his nose as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "A-around my," Maker, he couldn't believe he was saying this and his face flared again, "staff."

Nate chewed on his cheek to keep from laughing. "Your," his lips twitched, "staff it is then." He shifted forward and took the head in his mouth, gently swirling his tongue around before easing his mouth down the shaft, lightly scraping his teeth as he went.

Anders made a strangled noise and arching his back, trying to meet Nate's bobbing halfway, but those hands on his hips prevented that, leaving him at the rogue's mercy until he was a sobbing, whimpering mess. He buried his hands into Nate's hair trying to urge the noble into a faster rhythm, but Nate was stubborn and kept at his slow pace.

Nate pulled back for just a quick moment, slicking his fingers with saliva before returning to his task. Nudging Anders' thighs a little farther apart, he reached with his free hand and eased a finger past the mage's entrance. Anders barely noticed the intrusion until a second finger was added, making him hiss.

Nate hummed apologetically, and scissored his fingers, stretching Anders, looking for… Aha! He  _pressed_  and Anders let out another sobbing cry as his hips arched involuntarily upwards. Satisfied with his work, Nate pulled completely away, unlacing his breeches and hovering over Anders again.

Anders cried out with the sudden loss and reached up to pull Nate in for a kiss. When Nate pulled back again, Anders whimpered. "Why did you stop?"

Nate rocked his hips forward a little, nudging at Anders' entrance. "I wanted to ask you, do you truly want this?" he rasped. "Anders, I need to… make sure."

Anders gaped at him and let out a huff that was almost a laugh. "You put me through all that, and you have to ask? Andraste's knickers, man. Of course I want this, I want  _you_." He rocked his hips to emphasize his point.

Nate let out a sigh of relief and lubed himself up as best he could with his saliva. "When we get back to the Vigil," he said, starting to ease himself into Anders, "I'm going to get us some oil."

Anders hissed at the sensation, because Maker's breath, it hurt! But when Nate drew out, angled his hips and made a long, smooth thrust he forgot all about his pain because the rogue hit that  _spot_  again.

Nate wrapped his arms around Anders' hips, shifting them upwards to get an even better angle, before setting a torturously slow pace for both of them.

Anders wiggled, groaning. "Nate, oh Maker, Nate. Faster," he whimpered. "Faster, please…"

Nate grinned, but obliged him by picking up the pace. He pulled one hand away from Anders' hips to take the mage's erection in his hand, roughly stroking the heated flesh. He smiled when the blond whimpered even louder, biting his lower lip and rocking his hips in time with the rogue's thrusts.

Nate watched as he felt Anders stiffen, felt the warmth of the mage's release on his hand, and felt muscles clamp down around him, but it was the other man  _howling_  his name that did him in. He cried out incoherently as he followed Anders into orgasm before he slumped bonelessly forward.

Anders groaned when Nate pulled out of him and settled himself to the side, picking and pulling at the straps of the skirt before helping Anders kick it away. He rolled onto his side when prompted by the noble and smiled as he snuggled backwards into Nate's embrace.

"See?" Nate's breath tickled his ear. "The leather's not so bad, is it?"

Anders let out a small chuckle before replying, "Not if they keep getting responses like that from you…"


End file.
